


the other shore

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: A moment out of time.





	the other shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2005.

The tide rises at night, pulled by the moon, fed by the ocean, a constant surging of water and foam, caressing the shore and seeping deep into the sand. Lovers dream nearby, beautiful as angels, one pale and lithe, the other darker and broader of shoulders, their limbs entangled, grains of sand glistening like tiny pearls on their naked skin. Only one of them breathes, and the other holds on tightly to him, as if cradling a treasure--not a treasure of gold and gems, but something infinitely more precious, one of a kind and irreplaceable. 

The world seems to sleep with them, existing somewhere in between darkness and silvery light, the hush of the late hour mingling with the soft murmur of the sea until one is indistinguishable from the other, both borne of longing and of reveries. And as the lovers go on dreaming in each other's arms, the night grows deeper, and the whispering silence stretches from the bottom of the ocean to the farthest reaches of the sky, enfolding the dreamers in a fragile bubble of safety. A moment out of time, trembling on the edge of wakening, glimmering-shimmering, wet with dew and sea-spray and cooling sweat. 

It could be that the lovers are dreaming the sea. Or maybe the sea is dreaming the lovers. Or--and the bubble trembles harder, as if stirred by a sudden wind--one is dreaming the other, on and on and on, the salt of tears reflected in the ocean, the wash of waves echoed in the one heart beating there. Yet both lovers sigh when they, too, stir, their lips meeting before their eyes open, their bodies moving instinctively towards a union that is as old as the stars above them and as new as the day just about to begin. Though sunrise is still far enough away.


End file.
